lorynthiafandomcom-20200216-history
Anaeron
Anaeron is the god of death and of the harvest, worshiped alongside his sister Shyllana by the Church of Sun & Moon. Common Depictions Despite none of his forms being creatures from the material plane, Anaeron is typically depicted as an elf in the western part of Vilzar, a Duergar in the Dwarven Kingdom, and a human in most of Nosslea. The only details which do not vary are his impassive yet judging expression and the blue-silver embellishments on whatever garb the locals have decided he wears. Worship It is most common for Anaeron to be worshiped as part of the Church of Sun & Moon, a ditheistic religion which treats him and Shyllana as two sides of the same coin. In theory, they are equal to one another, but focus on one over the other crops up on a city-by-city basis. He is also worshiped as part of Tenjouneko, an animal-focused religion born in Lycanthra and known to very few. Unlike Zularren, Anaeron's domain over death and souls does not earn him a shunned place in most societies. It does, however, occasionally lead him to be overshadowed by his twin sister Shyllana; it is also not unheard of for him to be worshiped simply as a harvest god and his themes of death and acceptance thereof to be entirely cast aside. Around Mortals Anaeron prefers to indirectly influence the mortal world rather than to interact directly with its inhabitants. Even his indirect actions are almost always to preserve order, and he has never been known to intentionally cause dramatic changes in the course of history. Though he does not have a true avatar, he imbued his essence into a mortal... creature... by the name of Othik. While the intention of this was to save Othik from an otherwise certain death before his adventure was complete, Anaeron knew very well what the results and consequences would be. This creature now sits at the right-hand side of his throne in Ranathit, Anaeron's realm. When a mortal creature enters his realm, it seldom sees him, though he does judge each one before it may enter. If such a creature does see him, it is either because they showed extreme devotion to him in life or because something is very wrong. In these encounters, he wears the same impassive yet judgemental expression he is depicted with, even if speaking kind words to one of his devoted. Among the Gods While he remains eternally difficult to read, the other deities - Shyllana especially - have realized that he is not entirely emotionless. He has had few conflicts, since his place is clear; he judges those who have no afterlife to go to and determine whether he is worthy of him. Though he and Zularren had a few arguments early on, they came to a truce, and it has been centuries since anything happened between them. However, the recent Vampire outbreak in Riverbreak caused by The Cube of Kenaii has sparked arguments once again. Creations Anaeron has several creations. His realm, Ranathit, is his own creation, rather than somewhere he was born from. He created the Amentu as guardians of his realm, and created the Chiran with the help of Lynnerris as a more lifelike race to interact with those from other realms. While he is seldom credited with it, Anaeron also created all plant life, though his sister still sustains it. Origin Anaeron spontaneously appeared on a barren world alongside Shyllana. Together, they created fertile soil. After Shyllana revitalized the Sun, Anaeron ensured that the Moon would reflect its light so that creatures on the surface would be able to navigate at night. He then created plant life and filled the world with various kinds of stone and metal. He knew that creatures upon this world would not be able to live forever, so he created Ranathit as a place for souls to go afterward. Thus he became the god of the earth, the Moon, the harvest, and death. Trivia * Anaeron is loosely based on Anubis from Egyptian mythology. Category:Deities Category:Church of Sun & Moon